


【FGO/拿破西格】短夜的迷乱

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: ！！attention！！！！拿破仑x齐格鲁德r18！！延续上篇生活在现代的狼人x吸血鬼的设定，可以当做与那一篇剧情相异的另一条剧情线。无爱情，只是一次不美好的意外。我的底线比较低，所以也觉得他们的贞操观念也不太强。拿本来就会和人约炮作为放松，西因为活了太久导致这种观念有些淡薄。如果能接受以上解说请继续往下看，如果在观看过程中感到不适请及时退出。
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Sigurd | Saber
Kudos: 1





	【FGO/拿破西格】短夜的迷乱

“不要做傻事。”  
拿破仑·波拿巴在教育犯错的社员时经常说这句话。作为一名小型企业的领导，他总是用比较温和的方式训诫部下，不想因太过令人难堪的言辞赶走任何一位充满潜力的年轻人。  
再说了，谁也不知道一个长期隐忍着的狼人发起脾气来到底会是什么情况，他克制着自己的情绪、避免这种可能性发生——他的信条明明是带来更多的可能性才对，遗憾的是唯有这种可能性不可以。  
此时此刻，这句话还是用来训诫他自己、以及他的吸血鬼邻居比较好，但是应该提前十几分钟说出来，现在已经太晚了，更遗憾的是，十几分钟前的他根本没有心思去说这种让人冷静的话，而现在的他也没有立场再说。

施加的压力越多，回馈的力也就越多，并且会在到达临界点时一口气爆发。或许是他压抑本能太久，而忍耐终归有极限，这次满月之夜他终于难以自制地烦躁起来，就连最喜欢的雪茄烟以及邻居沉着的读书声也无法让他冷静，尖锐的指甲划破了手里《伊利亚特》的书页——太讨厌了，心爱的书被弄坏让他心情进一步变差，哪怕这是他自己造成的，他一瞬间甚至想把这本书都撕成碎片算了，反正破损的书页已经不能再好好读。  
“波拿巴阁下，您还好吗？”  
他抬起头，对上邻居沉静的视线，或许全世界再没有哪个吸血鬼拥有这般夺目的青蓝眼瞳。齐格鲁德总是冷静自若的模样，冷静地读书、冷静地喝血袋、冷静地讲他过去处决的那些狂躁怪物，像是飞离时间与空间之外的世界的旁观者。  
为什么他就能一直保持冷静？明明他也是一个怪物不是吗？  
拿破仑试着深呼吸，鼻腔里满是雪茄的气味，被他超出常人的嗅觉能力进一步放大，平常令他放松的烟味此时却充满刺激性，只要点起一个火苗就足以引发剧烈的燃烧，而名为焦虑与本能的火苗已经在他心里点燃。  
拾回理性的时候，拿破仑发现自己正揪着齐格鲁德的衣领，单薄的灰蓝色衬衫皱成一团，对方似乎明白二人的处境，但仍然是坐怀不乱的态度。  
“我明白阁下的难处，所以尽量不会对您用暴力解决问题，”他平静的语气像之前任何一次读书、讨论数学题、还有告诉他填字游戏的答案一样，“但是阁下可以对我使用暴力，鄙人会把伤势控制到能尽快恢复的合理程度。”  
对了，这家伙是吸血鬼，不像人类那般脆弱，就算袭击他也没关系……真的没关系吗？  
头脑浑浑噩噩的，拿破仑只能想起这点本就清楚的问题，此刻血管中奔流的是狼性的血，血液沸腾的声音逐渐盖过邻居的说话声，充斥脑神经的满是攻击的欲望，能够思考的问题也只剩如何处置眼前的猎物，他想挖出吸血鬼的心脏，看看那东西是否还新鲜、是否还在跳动、会泵出什么颜色的血。  
然而就连这点能够思考的时间都如此有限，他短暂地挣扎了，不愿攻击眼前这个男人的意志与失控的本能相撞，在理性即将消弭的最后，齐格鲁德凑到他耳边说了些什么。  
具体是说了什么？后来清醒的他也难以回想，今夜整件事就像一场梦，忘掉梦境里一些细枝末节的内容太正常了，但他确信就是这句话引发了他们接下来的行动。

等到再次清醒时，拿破仑已经和齐格鲁德在卧室的床上了，他再度呼吸，感觉双手扶着什么温度很低的东西，低下头，看到自己正抓着邻居的腰，两人已经是达成交合的姿态。  
干涩的双眼就着台灯的光扫视一圈屋内，他看到两人的衣服全部扔在地板上、只有齐格鲁德的眼镜被规矩地摆在床头；枕头边扔着安全套但没有打开，看来自己急躁得跳过这个步骤了；齐格鲁德趴在床上用后背对着他，发尾的弧度像是某种鸟类的尾羽，他苍白的手指用力抓着枕头，半张脸正埋在其中，而自己勃发的性器已经进入这只吸血鬼的身体里了，从他们两人都还算平静来看，才刚开始。  
“怎么了？”  
可能是自己发呆让身下人等了太久，齐格鲁德低声问到，声音埋在枕头里变得闷闷的。拿破仑看不到他的表情，也就无法从这单调的声线中判断他的情绪，他是在催促？在不安？抑或是关心？甚至是诱惑？  
拿破仑和一些女性约过，两边都是单纯为了放松，那些女孩子大多是饥渴又热情的，会主动抱紧他、给他的胡茬或胸肌送上一连串热吻，当然等到夜晚过去、等到那些吻痕和性欲一同冷却之后，他会忘记这位女性的样貌与嗓音，一夜情就是这样，各取所需后两人再无交集。  
但是和男人以及熟人做的话，今夜是他的第一次，对象甚至还不是人，这让他有些不知所措，在床上对待男人与对待女人该有怎样的区别？对待熟人和陌生人又该表现怎样不同的态度？平时作为普通人类的他或许有精力思考，但现在的他能做的只有尽快宣泄完自己的本能、让两人回到原本相安无事的状态。  
一直发呆当然没用，于是拿破仑缓慢地动起腰，吸血鬼的身体果然没什么温度、与人类身体里的火热不可比拟，但紧致的感觉差别不大，甚至还要更甚一筹。他一开始被夹得有点难以动作，如果是平时，他会去安抚对方让其放松，或再试着做一些扩张，但现在没有那个心思与行动力，他只是再粗略捅了几下，些微润滑液的水声响起、进出的动作容易了些。  
齐格鲁德没有继续说话，但脊背弓了起来，像受惊的猫，双腿紧绷的颤抖传导至两人交合的地方、无声地表达他的不适，拿破仑在心里向他道歉，但短暂的优柔很快被名为欲望的烈火吞没，竟还冒出了些不该有的嗜虐心。他扣紧齐格鲁德的腰加快速度，简直像是要搞坏吸血鬼的肠子，他听到男人极力压抑的吸气声、感觉到指甲陷进那紧实的肌肉里，比女性纤弱的腰肢更让人安心，让人安心地再多与他纠缠一会儿，因为他无声地传达着讯号告诉床伴——这具身体还耐得住继续侵略，还可以给他更多。  
齐格鲁德肯定没有经验，不然他就不会这么死板地趴着不动、像尸体一样任凭别人糟蹋了，可越是这样，拿破仑越是迫切期待他有些新的反应，这是对未知生物好奇的实验。肉体碰撞间他感觉到齐格鲁德的前面也硬了——原来吸血鬼也还会勃起的——他试着将右手向前伸、握住那根东西，并尽量不让自己锐利的指甲接触到它，他确定齐格鲁德被这突然的动作惊到并一瞬间想回头，可惜的是他依旧忍住了，只有声线终于产生了些许动摇。  
“不用了、我自己……呃……！”  
然而拿破仑今夜也难以顾及他的心情，左手也离开被暖热的腰部，狼人如同捕食一般按住猎物的肩膀、将他挣扎的身体猛地按回床上。原本齐格鲁德是出于自身意志埋头不语，现在却是被强迫压在侵略者的身下。支点的变化让拿破仑更加握紧了对方的阴茎，手腕与男人的下腹相贴、可以感觉到那腰肢软了一瞬，他差点真的产生自己征服了这个猎物的自豪感。  
他便就着这压制的姿势继续抽送，手上时而给对方套弄几下，动作没什么技巧，甚至可以说是粗暴的，单纯用握力与粗糙火热的手心强制地带来刺激。这样虽不舒服，但感觉确实无比强烈，齐格鲁德用了比刚才更强的意志力忍耐，简直是不溶的钢铁，枕头里漏出断断续续、只持续零点几秒的哼声，肩颈不能自由活动，他骨节分明的手转而抓住床单、几乎要把它扯坏。  
尽情地破坏罢，反正今夜的一切都不合常理。  
鼻尖的汗水滴落在吸血鬼的脊柱上，拿破仑一边喘着粗气一边如此想到。

等到都射出来一发，他们两人似乎才清醒了，在这场只是发泄本能的性爱结束后——鲁莽的狼人没有戴套，事后的清理会麻烦很多。  
齐格鲁德依旧脑袋闷在枕头里一言不发，拿破仑想象他定然是一脸痛苦或屈辱的表情，而罪魁祸首就是理性被本能支配、在床上羞辱了他的自己。工作时遇到别人的责问他可以对答如流，此时面对这份沉默、他却想不出任何一句话足以表达他深刻的愧疚之心。  
齐格鲁德终于扭过头来，缺少眼镜片阻挡的一只眼睛看向他，明明是没有带什么情绪的眼睛，拿破仑却自行添加了很多羞愤之类的理解进去。  
他张张嘴刚想试着道歉，突如其来的一发冲击让他强行闭了嘴——用一拳揍在他下巴的方式。  
剧烈的冲击带着火辣辣的疼痛，拿破仑捂着下巴倒在床尾，暗自庆幸着舌头没放在牙齿中间，不然他就要少掉半截舌头了。不用想也知道这一拳来自哪里，他抬起眼皮，看到握紧一只拳的齐格鲁德坐起身俯视着他，依旧是无情绪的眼神，在拿破仑自行理解之下却仿佛怒火难息。  
图书与影视中的吸血鬼大多佝偻着身体形似枯骨、瘦不禁风一般，齐格鲁德的身体却还和人类男性一样结实且肌肉匀称，甚至还能看到腹肌的线条，只有缺乏血色的皮肤昭告着他与人类的些许不同，肩头与腰侧那些血红的爪痕则是被情欲冲昏头脑的狼人的杰作，拿破仑被揍得眼前发昏，但还是清楚地瞄到了那些痕迹，希望吸血鬼自愈能力强大是确有其事，不然这副模样太令他良心不安了。  
“清醒了么？”像是医生在询问麻药失效后的患者，“鄙人控制了力度，不会伤到阁下的下颌骨。”  
齐格鲁德的嗓音更沙哑了，带着些许疲惫，忍耐叫声确实是很辛苦的事。  
“……清醒了，谢谢你，”大脑依旧短路着，他只好有一句先答一句，“我真是愚蠢透顶，随便你怎么报复我都行。”  
吸血鬼冰凉的手抓紧他的肩膀，他紧张地闭上眼睛，已经做好了被揍得鼻青脸肿的准备，他不会有怨言。  
可是预想中的沉重拳头并没有落下，取而代之的是颈侧传来一阵刺痛。他一瞬间就明白发生了什么，虽然这事以前从未发生过。  
于是他咬紧牙关沉默不语，甚至还主动偏过头把颈侧露出更多，任凭齐格鲁德用最原始的方法从他这里摄食。他敏锐的嗅觉闻到自己的血腥味、有些令人毛骨悚然，被咬的地方能感受到吞咽的节奏，齐格鲁德压抑着换气声，扣着拿破仑的肩膀的那只手却越发用力，让那里比被咬伤的部位更痛了。  
再贪婪一些也没关系，这是他应得的报偿。拿破仑本想这么说，但随便多话很可能又换来一记直拳——再说了，齐格鲁德难道还会有比此刻更贪婪的模样吗？不太可能，他无法想象。  
吸血的痛楚微弱但绵长，长到他甚至有些昏昏欲睡，吸血鬼的牙齿里是不是有催眠毒素？就在他这么想时，疼痛消失了，看到齐格鲁德坐起身，他伸手摸了摸被咬的地方，伤口似乎立刻止血了，不愧是从业了几个世纪的医生，吸血就像外科扎针一样稳准，还是说自己的愈合能力其实也较常人更为优秀？  
“这样互相交换就可以了。”齐格鲁德嘴角沾着溢出的血液，说话间也能看到他被血染红的唇齿，在他苍白的肤色上格外扎眼，只是这一点染色就让他与平时的气质大相径庭。他的眼神似乎也有些动摇，拿破仑好像瞥到那青蓝眼底闪过一丝猩红，但它立刻消失在那熟悉的冰冷外壳之下了，或许是血色带来的错觉。  
“啊啊，都发泄了一下本能，算是扯平了吧。”其实他不觉得是扯平，自己只是少了点血，齐格鲁德才是受到了更大的伤害。但齐格鲁德一副不再追究的态度，他便也不再自讨没趣。  
“阁下的浴室里有浴缸对吧？请允许鄙人借用。”  
“是的，请便。”  
拿破仑想起在小说里看过的，吸血鬼不擅长应付流水，大概也不方便淋浴。齐格鲁德爬下床、步伐稳健地走向浴室，他的大腿根部沾着那些肮脏的液体。拿破仑刚想问用不用帮忙，再一想他们又不是需要人照顾的小孩子了，自己连洗澡都黏着他也不适合，便只目送着邻居走进浴室里，等到浴室门被关紧，他没有先去穿衣服——反正浑身都是汗水，不如洗完澡再说——而是点了一根烟坐在床头抽了起来。  
他又想起齐格鲁德在床上无声承受的模样，这是一个看起来与情欲之事无关的人，从头至尾也只是像完成工作一般，不抗拒但也不享受。他对交欢的热情甚至还不如刚才吸的那几口血。  
这样一次似乎一点也不快乐的性爱是他的第一次吗？他的生命漫长到无法估量，从主观上，拿破仑觉得他是一个严格自律、不与人发生这种关系的人，但从客观上，他又无法否定存在其他的可能性。如果他过去真的也体验过，那又是因为什么呢？  
谁也不会告诉他答案，他也不会去问谁。对这件事他只是单纯的好奇，不会因为得出某种结论而改变对邻居的看法。齐格鲁德依旧是那个表面疏离实则友善的好邻居，不会改变。

当拿破仑也洗完澡走出浴室时，齐格鲁德坐在客厅沙发里、已经穿好了衣服，眼镜也回到鼻梁上了。扣子敞开的衬衣领还是皱巴巴的，可以看到破了几个洞，是狼人的指甲抓破的，他手里拿着笔和便签本正在飞速写着什么。  
“那个…衣服我会赔偿你的，还有什么其他问题也……”拿破仑站在客厅门口，出于心虚而和他保持距离，他的兽耳和尾巴不受控制地乱甩、把水珠甩得满地都是。  
“无妨，今晚的一切都是鄙人出于自愿，阁下不必有什么负罪感，”齐格鲁德认真的表情让人分辨不出是陈述事实还是安慰的谎言，但拿破仑确实在暗暗期待着这句安慰。想想也是，如果他真的不愿意，自己还能平安无事和他爬到床上吗，“还要感谢阁下今夜提供的参考。”  
“参考？你说的是……？”  
看到对方撕下那张写满字的便条，他又好奇又不敢询问，齐格鲁德把那张便条与桌上的一个小玻璃瓶一起收进裤袋里，那个玻璃瓶不知是何时出现的，里面装着白色的物质，拿破仑本能地吸吸鼻子，闻到了一丝刚才在床上交合时一直弥漫的气味。  
他该不会是把我的……  
后半句被他在心里硬生生扼住了，还是不要再多想比较好，随他去吧。  
“今夜就到这里吧，虽然还未天亮，但想必阁下需要充分的休息，”齐格鲁德走到门口意欲离开，“尽管都得到了想要的，但这样的事还是少一些为好，还请多用安全的方式度过满月之夜。”  
这句话好像带了点训诫的意味，拿破仑便像犯错的小孩子一样含混地应付两声，他确实应该在月亮归巢后好好反省一下了。  
不要做傻事。


End file.
